<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna get you alone by Hamiloki, Luenor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141893">Wanna get you alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki'>Hamiloki</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor'>Luenor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hand to Hand Combat, Jedi Training (Star Wars), M/M, Marking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Ship It Yoda Does, Soft Dom Qui-Gon Jinn, Sparring, Temple life, This turned out very fluffy, Why is this so sweet?, public makeout sessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“’s not fair, you’re so much bigger than me…” Obi-Wan pouted, trying to free himself.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you complain about that last night, little one”</p><p>Obi-Wan just huffed. “That’s really not what I meant… Come on, Master, release your poor little Padawan.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Qui-Gon’s smile turned devilish as he leaned down to nip at his apprentice’s neck. The latter grumbled and tried to squirm away but had no chance against his determined and strong Master.<br/>-<br/>Or: Sparring sessions, Dojo makeouts and some fluffy funtimes. Yoda ships it.<br/>-<br/>For Qui-Obi Kinkweek Day 5: Nipple Play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Kink Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna get you alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took some time, it turned out fluffy. Sometimes, we all need some sugar in our life.</p><p>Titel from "Fever" by Adam Lambert</p><p>Tell us what you think &lt;3</p><p>- Cheers, Hamiloki and Luenor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panting and sweating, Obi-Wan hit the floor. The older Jedi chuckled and looked down upon his Padawan. “Still not stronger than me, I see. Well, you’re almost getting there” He offered the younger man his hand, who gladly took it. </p><p>“You know, Master, if I had my lightsaber you wouldn’t stand a chance, and you know it.” Came the sassy reply.</p><p>And really, his Padawan was right. Qui-Gon had taught him well. His apprentice was now, after nine years of training, a batter swordsman than his Master, swift and efficient. When it came to hand to hand combat, however, he still seemed to lack grace and strength from now and then.</p><p>Because of that, they had been in the dojo for hours now, using their time at the temple to fine-tune some skills his Padawan had not yet fully perfectioned. </p><p>As Qui-Gon braced himself for another attack of the smaller man he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Obi-Wan looked like this. His hair had grown a bit longer than the standard Padawan cut during their last mission and he hadn’t yet cut is short again, so the soft ginger strands stuck to his face in quite a lovely way.</p><p>They had ditched their shirts about an hour into their session, the cloth only getting in the way and feeling more restrictive the damper it got from their sweat. Conveniently, this also gave both quite the view of the other, a nice treat for the hard work of training. </p><p>Originally, Qui-Gon hadn’t intended on making any move on his Padawan before he was knighted, no matter how attractive the young man had grown by the time was off age. What he had not added to the equation was just how stubborn his apprentice could be.</p><p>Obi-Wan had not let up, once he learned of Qui-Gon’s interest in him, returning the feelings in full if not even more so. He didn’t care for his Master’s concern whether they should wait for the younger one’s knighthood. </p><p>After being nagged every night and day for three weeks straight, Qui-Gon had finally agreed that yes, they could finally act on their feelings as they wished. They hadn’t left the bedroom much the next week though.</p><p>In his musings, Qui-Gon had almost missed a punch coming straight for his jaw. He ducked away, barely avoiding an embarrassing hit in the face and countered. He was blocked, however, as his apprentice ducked low, to swiftly kick at him. </p><p>This continued for a while until Qui-Gon had his apprentice once again on the floor, this time pinned with one knee on his stomach and a hand around the other’s slim wrists. “Got you again, darling.”</p><p>“’s not fair, you’re so much bigger than me…” Obi-Wan pouted, trying to free himself.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you complain about that last night, little one”</p><p>Obi-Wan just huffed. “That’s really not what I meant… Come on, Master, release your poor little Padawan.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Qui-Gon’s smile turned devilish as he leaned down to nip at his apprentice’s neck. The latter grumbled and tried to squirm away but had no chance against his determined and strong Master. “You know… There’s no one else here. So, nobody can stop me from doing this.”</p><p>Qui-Gon slowly started to move his moth lower and lower as Obi-Wan started panting a little heavier than before. He wanted to draw this moment out as long as possible, to make his apprentice as desperate for any form of touch. So, he took his time covering, covering first Obi-Wan’s collarbone, then his pectorals and finally the top of his stomach in tiny little bruises and bitemarks, easy to hide from any outsider but always there for Obi-Wan to see.</p><p>“Master…” the smaller man sighed and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon until he suddenly froze. “Someone’s coming.”</p><p>Qui-Gon nodded, standing up as fast as possible and tossing Obi-Wan his shirt who pulled it over his head just in time before the doors to the main dojo opened. While they were in one of the smaller side-rooms, the transparisteel walls separating them from the main hall would do them no good for any privacy.</p><p>“Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. Good to see you, it is.” Yoda greeted them in his usual tone, friendly but somehow making it sound as if he knew more than you would like him to. Behind him, the small group of younglings bowed and murmured their greetings.</p><p>Pulling his shirt on as well, Qui-Gon bowed smiling. “Good day, Master Yoda. I am surprised to see your company out here so late. Taking the young ones to blow off some excess energy before lights out I see.”</p><p>“Right you are. When I visited them for evening meditations, no rest they could find. Although also quite restless, your Padawan appears” the small, green creature smirked, looking straight at Obi-Wan who was blushing brightly and looking away. He cleared his throat, tugging at his clothes, as if to check if he properly covered the evidence of their activities. “I am... still a little wound up from our sparring session, Master.”</p><p>“Help your Padawan with that, you should. I believe you know what to do, Master Qui-Gon.” Yoda chuckled, more to himself than to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan could sweat he even winked at them. </p><p>As they hastily grabbed their things and went to leave, a small Twi’lek boy of no more than nine years tugged at Qui-Gon’s sleeve. “Master, your shirt is… Inside out...” And with that he ran back to his creche mates who were jumping around wildly, all over the room. Obi-Wan snorted loudly and barely kept his composure as he pulled his slightly confused Master out into the hall.</p><p>~*~*~*</p><p>Obi-Wan was still snickering to himself when they reached their quarters. His Master had worn his slight wardrobe malfunction with a surprising amount of dignity and honestly, by now Obi-Wan was used to receiving stares and quick side-ways glances next to his Master. That’s just what one gets for having and loving a Master who couldn’t give two frips about what the order thought of him.</p><p>“I believe Master Yoda is onto us. Though he seems to be more entertained by it that outraged.” Obi-Wan mused, grinning widely, as he discarded his clothes again on his way to the ‘fresher. Qui-Gon followed suit, playfully pushing his Padawan into the shower before joining him seconds later. </p><p>“I would prefer not to talk about our favourite ‘whatever-his-species-is’ right now.” Qui-Gon growled, pressing Obi-Wan against the tiles behind him and kissing him deeply. That easily shut up the younger man, who looped his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck to pull him closer. Soon, they were close to where they had left off back in the dojo. They hastily cleaned themselves and dried off.</p><p>Qui-Gon carried his lover to their -officially his, but they decided to share as soon as they had confessed their feelings- bedroom and set him down carefully, propped up against the headboard. Then, he knelt down to retrieve the small wooden chest hidden under their bed, setting it down on the nightstand.</p><p>He encouraged Obi-Wan to lay down properly after sitting down on the edge of the bed. When his Padawan’s position pleased him, he softly began to stroke the smaller man’s abdomen and chest, tracing the firm but relaxed muscles, feeling them tense slightly with the sensation of his touch. He had grown so strong over the last few years, nothing like the tiny frail thing he once knew. But if he was honest, Obi-Wan was beautiful to him, no matter what. </p><p>He traced the lines his fingers had drawn with his tongue, again taking all the time in the world, drawing his lover’s pretty sighs out as long as possible. “Look at you. I painted you so prettily with my marks. You love it, when I pay so much attention to you, don’t you? Do you want me to play some more with your pretty chest?” Qui-Gon hummed, pressing his face in-between his partner’s pectoral muscles, leaving some more gentle bites all around Obi-Wan’s nipples, soothing his tongue over each a new mark.</p><p>The apprentice nodded, moaning softly with each nip and lick. “Yes, please. Master… Qui-Gon, please touch me”. And really, Qui-Gon couldn’t resist those begging eyes. </p><p>“Can you keep your hands above your head for me, love? There’s a good boy. Now, stay like this. No touching yourself or me until I say so, alright?”</p><p>Upon the answering “Yes, Master” from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon got up from his sitting position and straddled his lover’s thighs, not quite settling but hovering just above him. “Poor thing… I paid attention to all of your upper body… Except where you most want me to touch.” Qui-Gon gently smiled and traced a single finger around Obi-Wan’s right nipple, the circles first barely touching but getting gradually smaller, the rosy bud peaking under the attention.</p><p>He gently took it between his thumb and forefinger rolling and pinching it, making the smaller body under him arch up, Obi-Wan whining quietly and biting his lip. He was already struggling to keep his arms in position. But his Master only continued his touches, smirking devilishly. </p><p>After giving the nipple a final gentle twist, he leaned down to lick it eagerly. Ignoring his student’s desperate squirming for more friction, he sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue some more and bit down a little. When he was finally satisfied, he turned his attention to the other side, first touching, then tonguing with the small nub, slowly driving Obi-Wan crazy under him.</p><p>Qui-Gon sat up, enjoying the view of his Padawan canting his hips up in an unsuccessful attempt at grinding against his Master, his hands now gripping the pillows tightly to stay in the position they were ordered to be. He continued playing with both nipples hat the same time as he spoke. “Such a pretty boy for me. You’re being so good for me, doing as you were told. I think you deserve a little reward later. But first, I want to look at you some more, Padawan mine.</p><p>You’re so sensitive up here, aren’t you? When you touch yourself for me, your hands always go to your nipples first, I have noticed. Not to your cock or your pretty little hole, no. You always touch your chest first. Maybe one day we can try if you can come only from this. Would you like that, love?” Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan’s nipples an extra twist to underline his question and received eager nods from the younger man.</p><p>“Yes, Qui, Master… Want to try that some time.” Obi-Wan whined, writhing under his Master, arching his back and pressing up wantonly.</p><p>“Alright love, I will remember.” Qui-Gon grinned, kissing Obi-Wan. “But now, let me take care of you some more.”</p><p>He reached over to the box on the nightstand he had gotten out earlier and opened it. “You can take your arms down now. Good. We’ll get up now and I want you to sit in my lap.” He said, standing and then pulling his Padawan close after sitting down again. </p><p>From the box, Qui-Gon got a pair of nipple clamps with small bells attached to them. Obi-Wan gasped, eying them with intrigue. He pushed his chest out a little, offering himself eagerly to Qui-Gon, who attached the clamps, careful to not make them too tight. Seeing his apprentice eagerly bite his lip, he also pulled out the thin metal chain to connect the clamps and linked them carefully. </p><p>When he was done, Obi-Wan leaned forward, cheekily stealing a kiss from his Master before he obediently sat back again, awaiting Qui-Gon’s next move. The older Jedi reached over a third time and pressed their tube of lube into Obi-Wan’s hands. “Be a good boy and get yourself ready for me, Padawan mine.” He purred directly into the younger man’s ear, making him shiver.</p><p>Obi-Wan slicked up his fingers and braced himself on the mattress with the other hand behind himself. When he pushed the first digit into himself, he let out a sigh of relief at being finally filled. He worked himself open methodically, then while looking at his Master with sparkling eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. </p><p>Now and then, Qui-Gon pulled at the thin metal chain, making Obi-Wan stutter in his movements and close his eyes for a second. </p><p>When Obi-Wan deemed himself ready and Qui-Gon had checked if he really was -sometimes the young man got a little over eager- Qui-Gon gently took him by the hips and guided him down onto his cock and keeping him there for a moment. Stroking the younger man’s hair, Qui-Gon reached over to the box one last time and got a small weight, hanging it on the chain between the clamps.</p><p>“So, I can touch you with both hands and tug on your pretty nipples at the same time.” Qui-Gon smirked, earning himself a groan when he let go of the weight and instead cupped his lover’s lovely bottom, encouraging him to move up and down slowly.</p><p>Giving the cheeks a few tight squeezes, he let his hands roam some more all over the body now bouncing faster and faster in his lap. </p><p>Obi-Wan sure was a sight like this, head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes tightly shut and mouth hanging wide open. With each movement, the little bells decorating his chest chirped and chimed. The boy looked irresistibly sweet and the both of them met in a messy but loving kiss, as Obi-Wan picked up the pace, spurred on by Qui-Gon’s tight grip on his hips. I would leave bruises for sure, matching the colourful patchwork covering his abdomen. </p><p>Interrupting their messy tangle of tongues, Obi-Wan pulled back for a moment, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much, Master. I mean it, so, so much.” He whispered and then dove back into their kiss, muffling both their noises in it.</p><p>They finished together, clutching each other tightly. They cleaned up as quick as possible and snuggled back into bed, relaxing into each other. “You know, you did very well today. I really struggled to come out on top during our sparring session.” Qui-Gon said.</p><p> “Who said I didn’t let you win, just so you cloud hold me down some more?” The Padawan sassed back, giggling into the Master’s shoulder who groaned out loud and lovingly swatted Obi-Wan on the bottom. </p><p>“I’m going to take that as an excuse, Padawan. But only this once.” Qui-Gon’s mock stern tine made them both laugh even harder.</p><p>“Sure, Master. Whatever you say.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>